justin returns from new york part 3
by Sailor Star 30
Summary: continuation of parts 1 and 2


"damn it!"

Justin swore pushing his way through the way over crowded dance floor at Q. it was so busy and people would simply not get the fuck out of the way! Justin could easily see how Q was much more extravagant than the old Babylon which he and brian had spent countless nights together before it had burned down. Hot sexy sweaty bodies were pressed tightly together pumping to the powerful kick ass beat of the techno music. Dazzling lights flashed all over the room. In cages were pretty much naked guys dancing and justin had to admit they were pretty damn hot! The bar was insanely crowded. Justin had been here for over an hour and still no brian. Let down justin shoved his way through the crowd towards the exit. Where was he? Was brian ok? What would he say when he saw him? Thoughts clouded justins mind mind as he finally made it through the exit doors to his piece of shit car. He couldn't believe how much he had been hit on! Hed turned them all down but still! Justin started the car and waited a few moments till the engine finally roared to life. How would this affect their relationship? Justin just hoped everything would be ok after he found brian. But where was he? Justin slammed the steering whell in frustration only managing to blow the horn which ot yells and snide comments from other people on liberty avenue.

"I should never have left…" justin whispered to himself as a tear rolled down his check. He was beginning to blame himself. He was so scared for brian but he knew their love was strong and would hopefully save them in the end. Justin wiped the tear away and sped out onto liberty avenue. He went through his head of all possible places brian might be but was drawing a blank

"shit!"

All he could think was the loft maybe brian had returned now. Filled with new hope justin turned the car around and headed for brains loft.

Justin arrived and parked his car on the side of the street. Hurridly he slammed the door and ran to the huge building

"brian!" "Brian!" he called. No one answered. "brian!" justin screamed into the empty night air. Old memories flooded back to him as he remembered doing the same thing once before. A lump formed in his throut. Justin remembered that day clearly. He'd been driving with his mother when she asked that question. She had known.

"so justin do you have a boyfriend?"

Justin had panicked and fledthe car and run seeking shelter with brian. A tear escaped justins eyes and he flew to the door. He pressed the buzzer but got no response. He swore as more tears escaped and pressed the button multiple times. Nothing. "brian!" justin cried. God what if something had happened to him? Justin couldn't bear it. He ran inside the complex and ran to the elevator. He was going to brains room. Wheather he was there or not. Justin would wait. He jammed the number into the elevator and waited impatiently as it rose to brains room, the whole time wishing and praying he would be there.

After what seemed like an eternity the doors finally opened. Justin ran out and banged on the door as hard as he could.

"bria! "its justin please……" he trailed off as tears poured again.

"brian!" justin franticly beat the door. There was no answer. Justin couldn't take it anymore. He grasped the door knob to his surprise it was unlocked he barged in the door and was surprised the alarm didn't go off. This wasn't brian. He remembered a time when brian had gotten so pissed at him because he forgot to set the alarm and things got stolen. Justin began to worry even more as he saw what a mess the luxurious loft had become. Brian had always kept it neat and clean now it was cluttered.

"brian…" justin called a little quieter now.

"brian……" no answer. Quietly he made his way towards brains bedroom. Memories of him and brian alone in that bed flashed past him. Just being in the loft brought back old feelings and made him feel as though hed finally come home. He entered the bedroom and his heart soared! There was brian asleep in the bed. His prince. How beautiful he looked asleep there. His hair in his eyes as he breathed softly. Justin loved to watch brian sleep. He remembered how some nights he would just lay there and marvel at his lover and how he would lay his head on brains naked chest and fall asleep listening to his breathing. Emnotions over took him as he watched brian sleep. He wanted to kiss him; to be held in his arms again, to just lay in bed with him and gaze into those beautiful brown eyes. He wanted to feel brains touch on him again and cry on his shoulder and tell him how much he loved him and missed him.

A smile grew on grew on justins face and he quietly crawled in the bed and lay next to brian. How he missed this! Justin lightly caressed brians naked chest with his hand as he gazed into his lovers face. Gently he kissed those lips he longed to feel and kissed brains nose. Whispering quietly to hom "I'm home." He wrapped his arms around his still sleeping lover and rolled on top of him like he loved to do. Softly justin brushed brains long gorgeous hair out of his beautiful face and lightly kissed his eye lids.

"I love you" he whispered into his ear. Justin lay his head on brains chest and just listened to him breathe. Brian stirred and wrapped his arm around justin.

"justin?" he whispered he voice gruff and eyes still closed.

"its me." "im here…. Ii'm home."

A tear escaped justins eyes as brian slowly woke and looked at him


End file.
